The End of All Things Familiar
by saiyanchic1234
Summary: An alternate ending to Sweeney Todd. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_She lied to me_.

That was his first thought upon examining his late wife's face. His Mrs. Lovett had _lied_ to him.

He stroked the hair away from his Lucy's face, watching as some of her golden locks ran through her spilt blood, the crimson liquid glistening in the warm light from the open furnace.

_Why?_ His heart ached, as if one of his own blades had punctured his chest.

"You knew she lived." He said his question more than asked it. It was a fact; nothing was left for debate or reconciliation.

"I was only thinking of you," he vaguely heard her say. He stroked Lucy's hair again, gazing confusedly upon her pale face.

"You lied to me." He tried to hold back the disbelief as he uttered that simple, agonizing statement.

He looked up at her, confusion and rejection filling his mind. Mrs. Lovett, his beloved pet, had been lying to him all along. Did that mean she didn't –

She started to walk towards him, saying something about how she'd never lied to him; she never said she'd died. He couldn't hear her after that. The thumping of his heart was too deafening.

Mr. Todd stared down at his deceased wife, moaning her name, as he tried to figure out why he was so confused. He loved Lucy, she was his reason and his…no Mrs. Lovett was now; he wasn't Benjamin Barker anymore! Lucy wasn't his wife; she was Barker's wife.

No! Lucy was his whole reason for his vengeful actions over the past few months. He was avenging her, wasn't he?

He looked down into her face again. As Mrs. Lovett's footfalls got closer, he realized that he no longer recognized the woman he was holding: not as Lucy…not as anyone…but another faceless victim whose throat was no longer whole.

He stood, moaning something incomprehensible even to himself, as Mrs. Lovett stepped closer all the while. Sweeney couldn't understand anything that was happening.

_And my Lucy lies in ashes and I'll never see my girl again. _He thought painfully.

_NO! She's not mine; neither of them are. I'm NOT Ben Barker anymore! _

He stood there before the corpses of his nemesis, his nemesis's right hand man and…

Suddenly, Mrs. Lovett's scent reached his nostrils. It struck him as odd at first. He'd been near her so often and yet he'd never really noticed it before: flour, cinnamon, fire. He started to relax…until the final scent reached him: daisies.

_Wait, love, wait! _She'd cooed to him that day in the upper room. His lips almost curled into a snarl.

She's the one who held me back. This would have all happened a long while ago if she hadn't –

He whirled around, his lips forming a cold and crafty smirk.

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder." Instantly, she retreated several steps, until she was up against the furthest wall.

"Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always." She gave him a look of confusion. His smile broadened. "As you've said _repeatedly_ there's little point in dwelling on the past!" He reached out with both hands to her, one hand grasping his faithful – his only faithful – friend.

"Now come here, my love!"

She remained plastered against the wall, mumbling something about still getting married.

He sneered at her.

_What do you think, you traitorous…?_

He grabbed her shaking hand in his free one, encircling her waist with his other.

"The history of the world, my pet…" he sang to her.

He started dancing with her, swirling her around as he had that wonderful day all those weeks ago when this crude yet poetic agreement had been forged. When he had looked at her then, he'd seen a woman of beauty incomparable to any he'd ever known. He had marveled at her strength and bravery in his arms. When he looked on her pale face now, saw slight confusion changing rapidly into blissful remorse and forgiveness.

No fear blemished her face.

_It never has._

He shook himself mentally, unable to understand the increasingly painful ache in his heart.

"…is learn forgiveness and try to forget." He swung her around, starring down into her enlightened eyes. Her eyes…

All he saw in her eyes as she beamed at him was kindness and compassion; in her smile, love, forgiveness, patience, understanding. In the way her hands were relaxed against his bloodied skin, all he felt was trust.

_She's never been afraid of you…_

His mind flashed back to their conversation not 5 hours ago.*

_Not what you could do to me, Mr. T, but if you would hurt me. _

He turned her faster now, trying to escape his inner pains.

_Would you hurt, Mr. Todd?_

His heart thumped against his chest, setting the pace for their death waltz.

_She told me to wait._

"Life is for the alive, my dear!" He continued, smiling cruelly at her as they spun in the fire light.

_I never want to hurt you, my pet, he breathed, brushing her soft lips with his own…_

His mind was a blur.

_Held me back…_

His emotions out of control…

_Mr. T, she had cooed into his hair…_

…incomprehensible.

…_as he sung a love song to the things that mattered most to him…_

The warmth from the furnace lashed at his face.

"So let's keep living it…" His voice was strengthening to envelope the pain in his tone.

_We could have a life us two…_

"Just keep living it…" She sang along with him, all beauty and betrayal and redemption in his arms. He could feel the fiery tongues against his back as he turned from them one last time.

_Her sweet, sweet smile… I love you, Mr. T._

As he dropped his hand from hers and grasped her shoulder, everything slowed down. Turning them back towards the fire, he saw how the light warmed her features. Her frightened, confused, …beautiful features…

_No more waiting!_

_Down by the sea, she sang happily…_

_Held me back!_

_Her radiant smile…_

_She lied to me!_

_Mr. T!_

"REALLY LIVING IT!" He cried with her, his heart wrenching as he turned them violently towards the flames of Hell that roared before them. He glanced down once more into her pale face and lovely eyes as he jerked her towards the furnace.

_I love her._

"Mr. T!" she screamed.

He stopped them dead in their tracks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mr. T?" Mrs. Lovett inquired, gasping in his arms. She couldn't believe that he'd almost thrown her into the furnace, but even more surprising was that he'd stopped. He stood before her now, looking down at her as his sweaty, blood streaked hands clasped her waist and shoulder. He looked completely void of thought, like he had after the Judge had first escaped.

Her Mr. Todd was such a strange man; he was completely unpredictable yet routine in his emotional surges. He was normally calm and reserved; never talked much unless it was about the bloody Judge. Then if something went wrong with his plans, he'd go into a fit of high emotion and then directly after crash down like a wave upon the shore.

_He's a strange man indeed,_ she thought. _I can see why Toby wanted me to leave him so awfully. He could snap – has snapped - at any time. _But as she looked at him now, she knew that he needed her at least for a few more moments.

"Mr. Todd? You all right?" she asked cautiously. He finally blinked, snapping out of whatever trance he'd fallen into. His eyes focused, as he looked at her uncertainly.

"Mrs. Lovett?" he breathed. He was breathing harder now, almost like he'd come back to life and things were starting to catch up.

"Yes, Mr. T?" She looked at him hopefully.

"I…I'm -" he started to rasp but was cut off as they heard the shop door open violently upstairs.

"Mr. Todd!" a voice cried.

_The sailor_, she thought. _He's back._ She looked at her love, all covered in blood and as stoic as the corpses on the floor.

"Wait 'ere." She moved easily out of Mr. Todd's grasp and walked quickly over to the water pipe. Taking her handkerchief from her dress, she laid it down and pumped water onto it. As she stooped to pick it up, she glanced at him, all handsome in the firelight.

_He's like a bloody statue, he is_. She shook her head. _This crash will be a long one, I'm afraid._

Returning to his side, she offered him the wet hankie.

'Ere. Take this and clean yourself up some while I go deal wit' the sailor. All right?" She asked.

He didn't respond.

"You 'ear me, Mr. T?" She gave him a slight shake. He started, turning towards her. She gave him a helpless look.

"Did you 'ear me?" she asked again softly, this time forcing the hankie into his hand.

He nodded solemnly.

"All right. I'll 'ead on up and keep 'em occupied for a click or two. Clean up and then come on upstairs." She walked towards the stairs.

"Why?" She turned back.

"Why what?" He turned to her, the cloth now applied to his cheek.

"Why should I come upstairs." She gave him a quizzical look.

"Well I recon' that boy's gonna take your Johanna away tonight, Mr.T. Don't you wanna see 'er before she's gone for good?" She watched as the information sunk in.

"Besides," she added as she walked towards the door, "the gin's upstairs, love." She grinned at him. He nodded lightly and started to wipe the blood away.

"What about them?" he asked, scrubbing his hands. She glanced around the door and followed his gaze to the carcasses in the corner.

"I'll get 'em in a bit. Hurry up now! I'll keep them young'ns 'ere until you come up." She glanced at him once more, as he freed his face and hands of his nemesis's blood.

_Great useless thing_, she thought bemusedly as she walked up to confront the sailor.

As she emerged from the cellar door, she heard a cry from outside.

"Johanna?" Looking towards the ceiling, Mrs. Lovett heard Anthony rummaging around in Mr. T's room upstairs.

"So he brought 'er 'ere after all, did 'e? That's good. No more ends to tie up, it seems." She wandered into her room adjoining the shop and opened a bottle of gin.

She listened for footsteps on the stairs, both outside and in, but heard none, so she sipped a drop or two from the bottle.

_No one'll kno'. Besides, after all that's 'appened tonight, I could use more than a tumbler of this._

She took another swig from the bottle, her thoughts straying to Mr. Todd down in the bake house.

"Ope 'e's all right by 'imself down there," she muttered aloud, her grip on the bottle tightening. As she corked the bottle, footsteps resounded from above and hushed voices wafted in through the windows as the two youths made their way back down to the shop. Setting aside the bottle, Mrs. Lovett stepped back into the shop just as Anthony was removing "the lad's" hat. Mrs. Lovett stared as long golden locks cascaded down the slender shoulders and womanly frame of Johanna Barker.

_My god,_ Mrs. Lovett thought, _she _does_ look like 'er mother._

Having just noticed her, Anthony turned, a broad smile on his face.

"Mrs. Lovett, ma'am! How wonderful to see you! I can't thank you enough for your help." He grasped Mrs. Lovett's free hand and brought it to his lips. She couldn't help but grin.

_The boy's such a young fool, 'e is. But 'e'll be good to Johanna. _

He looked back up at her, smiling.

"Thank you, ma'am." She nodded.

_And that's all that matters now._

"But where's Mr. Todd?" Before she could answer, they heard footsteps coming up from the bake house. As he appeared, Mrs. Lovett walked over to her love and linked her arm through his, helping him climb the last few steps. She smiled at Anthony.

"'Ere 'e is, lad. He was just 'elping me finish up some work in the bake 'ouse below."

The boy beamed. "I see." Turning to Mr. Todd, Anthony stretched out his hand.

"Thank you, sir, for helping me free Johanna from the asylum and the Judge." But Mr. Todd didn't shake the boy's hand. He didn't move at all. He merely stood fixated on the blonde woman sitting at the table.

"My Johanna," he whispered. Mrs. Lovett gave him a slight prod in the ribs with her arm. He started, looking down at her. She nodded in the girl's direction.

"Go on, you sap. Say 'ello." He looked back to his daughter, confusion and sadness etching his face. Without letting go of her arm, he walked over to the table, Mrs. Lovett going with him step for step.

_Like it should be_, she thought happily. But upon arriving at the table, she snaked her arm out of his grasp, and beckoned for Anthony to follow her to her room for a drink.

"Give them a moment, love," she said quietly, once they'd reached the sofa. "She probably doesn't remember 'im and it's been almost 15 years since 'e saw 'er."

However, before they say down, the throw across the cushions shook, lifted, and eventually yielded the mass of dark hair and smudged face of Toby.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "When did you get up 'ere?" The boy described how he'd snuck out while she and Mr. Todd had been dancing, and he'd hid behind the chair so no one would see him right away.

_Good, that means he didn't see what Mr. T almost did. That's very good._

While father and daughter exchanged words in the shop, Mrs. Lovett and the two lads sat near the fire, talking of arrangements for Toby.

"I can't keep you 'ere, Toby. I've no idea what's going to 'appen tomorrow anymore." Her killed her to say that, but she really didn't know whether she would still be in London tomorrow morning or not. She couldn't keep him.

"Please, Miss! If I can't stay with you…" he trailed off, unsure if it was polite to continue.

"What, Toby?" inquired Anthony. The boy look up, his eyes alight from the glow of the fire.

"Then can I go with you and Miss Johanna? I promise not to be any trouble. I can cook, clean, read, sing - " Anthony's laughter interrupted him.

"Yes, Toby. You can come with us. But I doubt we'll put you to too much work. Johanna's talking of how she's missed all the things a girl does growing up, so you'll have to fight with her for the chores." The two men laughed, as Mrs. Lovett looked on.

_Good for you, lad. I'll miss you something awful. But at least you'll be with someone who'll love as much as I do. _

After a few minutes, Johanna walked into the room on her father's arm, he looking as solemn and quiet as ever.

"Are you ready, Anthony?" Johanna asked sweetly. The boy nodded. After the happy couple said their final "thank you"s and Toby said a tearful good bye to Mrs. Lovett, the three road off into the night, the only sound in the street the clattering of the horse's hooves. Mrs. Lovett glanced up at Mr. Todd, studying his reaction. He was still solemn but perhaps even more distant than before.

_Well at least 'e got to see 'er one last time. _

She nudged him slightly, pulling him back to reality.

"Come on, Mr. T. Let's get some of that gin into you, eh?" Taking his arm, she led him back into the shop.

Later that night, after she and Mr. T had put the remaining bodies into the furnace, Mrs. Lovett sat in front of the fire in her room, absently gazing into the flames.

_I'm glad it's all over, _she thought tiredly._ At least the Judge is dead, so there'll be no more brooding over when the bloody Judge will come again. And Johanna's safe, so all's well._

Looking up at the ceiling, she thought on Mr. Todd. She hadn't heard any movement from his room for awhile, so she figured he'd gone to sleep a while ago.

"Well at least e's sleeping; that's a good sign, for sure." She stood up stiffly and walked over to the cupboard, taking out the latest bottle of gin they'd opened. After a few sips, she thought on their conversation, or rather lack of conversation, after the kids had left. He'd drunk more than his usual range of gin and hadn't said more than three words together while he was with her. He had finally murmured a "good night" before retreating to his room. She looked down into the bottle in her hand.

"I hope he's all right up there." She thought aloud.

"I'm fine." A voice from behind made her jump, the liquid in the bottle sloshing about in its confinements. Whirling around, she faced Mr. Todd, standing clean and tall in the doorway. She was impressed; he'd gotten most of the blood off of him before he's come up to see the kids off, but now even his hair was black and white again. She clutched at her breast.

"Oh, Mr. T! You gave me a fright." He gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry." He offered quietly.

_He's never said that before. That must have been some mental jolt 'e 'ad down there. _

She shook her head. "It's all right. But I swear, you're part ghost, you are." He took a step towards her, that solemn look reclaiming his handsome face.

"You'd think you enjoyed scarin' me as much as you do." She handed him the bottle. He merely looked at her, with an expression she couldn't quite trace.

"Are you afraid of me, Mrs. Lovett?" He asked quietly as he reached out for the bottle. She raised an eyebrow at this.

_Haven't we been through this already?_

"No, Mr. Todd. I merely meant that you're so quiet when you walk and you just sort of appear out of nowhere all the time. That's all, Mr. T. No 'arm done." He gave a slight nod and stared down into the bottle. She gave him a slight smile.

_Never you fear, Mr. Todd. You'll be safe with me. Cross me heart both ways._

They returned to the sofa, sitting in silence as the fire crackled before them. She sat beside him, fighting back the urge to take his hands and kiss them, to tell him that everything was going to be all right. But she didn't.

'_E wouldn't like it._

"So," he said suddenly. "What are you planning to do next, Mrs. Lovett?" She looked at him.

"Do next? What do you mean?"

"I've had my revenge, and now have no purpose. I was hoping you'd have some ideas as to what _you're_ planning to do next." She merely looked at him.

"To be 'onest, I'm not sure. Maybe start a new shop somewhere." She gave him a bashful look. "I didn't want to start planning anything until you had decided if you were through or not." He looked solemnly into the fire, stroking the neck of the empty bottle in his hand.

"I'm done, Mrs. Lovett."

"And you don't know what to do with yourself, Mr. T?" He looked down at the bottle in his hands, wringing it lightly.

"Actually…" He started softly. He took a deep breath, letting it out quickly, like he was making up his mind to say something important.

"Actually I was wondering if I could…come with you. Wherever you went."

She looked at her Mr. T, barely able to contain her excitement. She reached over and covered one of his hands with her own. He looked up at her. She smiled slightly.

"Of course, Mr. T. You can stick with me for as long as you like." He nodded once in thanks then rose and walked to the doorway. He turned back to her, the fire light casting enticing shadows across his handsome face.

"Then go ahead and get your things together. We'll leave at first light…" he paused for a moment, gazing at her strangely. Then that familiar, dangerously sexy smirk spread across his lips.

"…my pet." With that, he strode out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_~2 months later~_

_The Judge rose from the chair, his blood stained clothes dripping as he walked stiffly towards him. Reaching out with mauled hands, he wrapped them around Sweeney's neck, a sick grin spreading maniacally across his face. Sweeney dropped his blades, desperately trying to free himself from the Judge's grasp. The older man chuckled harshly as he tightened his grip._

"_After I'm through with you, Barker, guess who's next?" Sweeney gasped as white spots exploded in his eyes…bright white spots…_

Blinking furiously, Sweeney Todd waved his hand in front of face, trying to strike at his captor. But as reality came blindingly back into view, he groaned.

_Sunlight again. I need some bloody curtains._

Throwing the blankets off him, Mr. Todd swung his legs over the side of his bed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He sighed as he rose and made his way to the wash basin. Splashing some water on his face and neck, he glanced at himself in the mirror. It had been two months since he and Mrs. Lovett had left London. Two months since he'd finally exacted his revenge. Two months since they'd started living a "normal" life together.

_Well, not exactly together_, he thought. _We sleep in the same house, not in the same bed. _

A slight breeze wafted in through the cracked window, tickling his nose and teasing the tails of his night shirt. Moving over to the sill, he opened the window completely, leaning on the jam as he admired his view. The salty air from the sea filled the room almost immediately. The scene before him would have engrossed any man, as the gardens and scattered trees filled the immediate view, with the sea crashing and surging several meters behind them. Despite himself, the barber sighed.

_Today's the day_, he thought solemnly.

After they had collected all their things in London, Mrs. Lovett had once again suggested moving to the sea.

"Just to see what's it like, eh?" she had offered at his exasperated look. He'd agreed, barely able to keep the grin off his face when she smiled back at him.

"And I'm sure it'll help perk you up again, Mr.T." He shook his head now as he had then, still not able to believe how much softer he'd become two short hours after his revenge was complete, let alone the two months that had now past by so quickly. Mrs. Lovett had him on an invisible leash, and, to his great relief, she hadn't realized that yet. Or perhaps she had and just hadn't taken advantage of it yet. She was a wonder, his pet.

After a little searching, they'd found a decent home close to the sea and an abandoned shop in the little town nearby; they'd been unable to find a barber shop for him, but he was content to help her in the new shop until something came up. After buying the place from the land lord, Mrs. Lovett had set about cleaning it up. After a few days of listening to her describe how ransacked the place was, he started to help her.

_Not like I have anything better to do_, he'd rationalized as he helped her fix the windows, re-tack the roof, clean the chimney, as well as scrub, sweep, rinse, dust, and polish every surface in the whole shop and bake house. Between the two of them, it'd taken about five weeks to make the place spotless.

"Now I just need to find a meat vender, and maybe a fruit vender as well, so I can make apple and blueberry pies to sell as desserts." It hadn't taken her long. Apparently meat, fruit, vegetables, nor any other type of good was very expensive down here.

"It's probably just the right season for all this," she'd said when she came back with all her new supplies, but he'd seen the glint in her eyes as she started organizing the kitchen. He was seeing a lot of that nowadays: the little twitches of her mouth when she was thinking, the way she hummed softly as she cleaned, and how she seemed to smile for no reason when she thought he wasn't looking. He was learning to love her more every day; he'd even considered kissing her the last time they'd gone to the shop to clean. Even covered in soot and grime, she still looked good enough to eat.

He ran a hand through his hair again.

_It's the scenery. It's messing with my head. Or is it the air?_ He sniffed slightly. _It's got to be the air._

But as he scanned the horizon beyond his window, he realized he'd noticed one other thing: that living by the sea wasn't as bad as he'd originally thought. It was peaceful, the air wasn't smoky all the time, and it wasn't as crowded as the city. He and Mrs. Lovett had even taken an occasional stroll down the beach after working all day at the new shop; away from the water, of course, as he still wasn't too crazy about it. They'd gotten to know several lengths of the beach surrounding their house over the past two months.

_Not a bad place really,_ he thought as he smiled inwardly.

A knock from the door gave him a slight start.

"Come in." As he turned, his pet strolled in through the wooden door, smiling contentedly.

"Morning, Mr. T. You sleep well?" He took a few steps towards her, stopping at the foot of his bed.

"More or less," he offered, dismissing his dreams. "You?"

"Not really. I was too excited to sleep. Today's the big day! You ready?" He nodded.

_Ready as I'll ever be to experience my first day of actually working in a pie shop._

"All right. Well, just wanted to make sure you're up. Breakfast's downstairs whenever you're ready, love." She walked back towards the door.

"I'll be there a moment." He said to her back. She turned to grab the door knob and smiled at him slightly, giving him a nod.

A few minutes later, he walked into the kitchen, dressed in his usual attire, with the exception of his jacket.

_Too bloody warm right now._

He glanced at the oven, noticing that she was heating some water for tea. His pet nowhere in sight, he proceeded to inspect the contents of the covered dishes on the counter tops.

_Hmm…biscuits, gravy, and…blueberry tarts. At least these new venders are adding some variation to our meals nowadays._

A stifled laugh from the den drew his attention away from the feast before him. Walking over to the doorway, he saw Mrs. Lovett examining something on the table.

_Ah… Seems she found the sign._

A few weeks prior, Mrs. Lovett had come to him with a proposition while they were cleaning the bake house.

"A sign?" he'd asked. "You want _me_ to make a sign for _your_ shop?" She'd tried to argue that it wasn't just her shop but he'd dismissed that. Giving up, she'd grinned at him.

"That's right, Mr. T. That'll be your charge for the next few days." When he'd asked about the name, she'd merely turned back and given him a slight grin.

"Surprise me, love."

It'd taken him a few days to find the right wood, and the tools necessary, and almost a week of solid carving to get it to fit the sign slot above the door, but at last he'd finished it. He hadn't given it to her right away, as he had wanted to wait until the actual opening day of the shop.

Now, as he watched her stifle her snickers as she read it, he was almost glad he'd done so. He walked up behind her, stopping on the other side of the table.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Starting slightly, she half-stood, half-spun at his question. Upon seeing his face, she smiled.

"I love it, Mr. T." She looked down at it again as he walked around the table to her side.

"I know it's not the best craftsmanship. It's been a while since I last carved anything." At her sideways glance, he added, "out of wood." She shook her head at him.

"It's great, Mr. Todd. I, um," she cleared her throat trying to cover a laugh, "especially love the tagline." They both looked down at the sign, which read:

_Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies_

_~ serving people for 10 years~_

She gave him a sarcastic look. He glanced at her and shrugged.

"I thought it was suitable."

She snickered again, knowing full well he'd meant that as their own personal "joke". He gazed at her for a moment then gave her a wicked smile.

"Well, if you don't like it-" he made a move to grab it, just missing as she yanked it out of reach and gave him a stubborn look.

"It's fine." She said, trying not to smile, as she maneuvered around the table away from him.

"No, you're laughing at it, so I think we should change it," he made another grab for it over the table. She moved away again, this time making a break for the kitchen. But as he was closer to it, and since he wasn't plagued with all her skirts, he beat her to the door, slapping his palm on to the jam as she attempted to go past. She plastered herself against the door jam, hiding the sign behind her back. He leaned in, trying and failing miserably not to smirk at their little game.

"If it's not to your liking, Mrs. Lovett, I'll gladly change it." He stared into her slightly squinted eyes, as she attempted to remain stubborn despite his proximity.

"I said it was fine, Mr. Todd." She said as she pushed the sign away from his wandering hand as he tried to grab for it behind her. He stepped closer to her as he reached around her back and grasped her arm. He leaned in closer as he pulled it out from behind her.

"Are you sure?" he asked huskily. He slowly took the sign from her as she searched his eyes, her breath quickening ever so slightly. He was so close now their noses were almost touching.

"Yes," she whispered, her free hand lightly touching the fabric covering his chest. The contact was enough to make the organ below skip a beat. Searching her eyes, he removed his hand from the door jam and tilted her head slightly.

"Then we won't change it." He whispered slightly. He stroked her chin, feeling the soft skin that lay there. He leaned in and breathed in the scent of her hair.

_She always smells so good…_

"Promise?" She barely breathed. He pulled away and gazed at her. Her eyes held their usual compassion but something else was mixed in with it this time: a spirited look, like she was daring him to try what was on his mind. He scoffed to himself. The woman had surprised him every day since that first evening in London; it amazed him how feisty she could be sometimes. He gave her another slight smirk, silently accepting her dare.

"Whatever you say -," Leaning down, he brushed his lips slightly against hers, loving the feeling of her slight sigh against his mouth. He pulled away and looked at her for a moment, relishing the look he saw in her eyes. He gave her a slight smile.

" - my pet." She gave him a slow smile, something she did a lot nowadays. But as he leaned in again, the kettle on the oven started screaming for attention. She gave him a sad smile and touched his cheek lightly before slipping away to tend to the water.

As he returned the sign to the table, Mr. Todd looked helplessly back towards his love in the kitchen, watching as she bustled around fixing up their breakfast. He gave a heavy sigh.

_And so things go on as before,_ he thought sadly as he moved to join her in the kitchen. As they at ate in silence, he cast quick glances at her when she wasn't looking.

_I'll be able to admit it someday, my pet. If I can promise you anything…it's that. Just give me a little more time._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Two weeks later…_

Sweeney Todd walked over to the window of his pet's shop, flipping the sign around from "Open" to "Close".

_And thank God for it. _

Sighing, Todd went about his chores, trying desperately to forget the day's trials. When they'd first opened around mid-morning, there was already a line outside: the mid wives, homemakers, and gossipers of the town crowding the door and street outside. By lunch, the whole store was wall-to-wall with bodies. His pet had been quick to give him orders, as he was now in charge of making the pies and getting them out of the oven. He had originally helped her at the counter but customers kept saying he was "too melancholy" for their socialistically bombarded brains, so they'd hired a few young sweeps to help in the actual shop while he'd been banished to the bake house.

Todd sighed as he remembered that business hadn't lightened up until around nine that evening, when they'd finally stopped making rounds. Thankfully after that, it took all of thirty minutes to clear out the store.

He looked up as Mrs. Lovett strolled into the main room of the shop, humming happily. His frustration softening, he shook his head slightly as she paid the boys their due and sent them on their way out the back.

He picked up the broom and started sweeping, hardly able to believe how quickly the past two weeks had flown by. He'd come into the place thinking that it would take a month or two for business to really pick up. But it wasn't the second day they'd been open and the whole place was filled to the bursting. He wasn't complaining though; with business booming, time went by faster and there was always something to do. He was happy for his pet as well, as she seemed to thrive on the stress and business of the days.

He continued on his chores as his pet came back into the room to help finish up the work. Both worked diligently, hardly uttering more than a few words of help and thanks to each other as they worked. Finally, after a good hour of fixing, they left, heading for home along the beach walk.

As they walked along their way, the sea breeze wisped by their faces, a recurring memory as the sea churned and thundered below them. Mrs. Lovett smiled despite herself, happy about the day's profits and the turnout of the shop. She glanced at her Mr. Todd, walking along in his "gloomy" stride, knowing full well that he was exhausted from the day's work. They had taken this road several times on the way home, both finding it refreshing to get away from the streets and buildings of the town on their way home from work.

Stopping halfway across, Mrs. Lovett leaned against the railing, looking at the moon reflected on the dead still surface of the open sea. She felt Mr. T lean against the lamp post beside her, completing the picture she'd tried to paint for him back in London of their life together after her demon barber had had his revenge at last.

She glanced up at him now, all handsome and tall as his face reflected the warm light from the lamp and the icy glow from the moon.

"You 'ave a good day, love? Feels like I 'aven't seen you since this morning." She stared ahead, hoping he wouldn't pull the silent treatment ploy tonight.

He grimaced, trying to ignore his aching muscles from his constant servicing of the oven. "That's because you haven't."

She looked up and gave him a coy smile, humoring his moodiness. "It's tough being the baker and the butcher, ain't it?" Ignoring his sarcastic scoff under his breath, she watched him as he gazed out at the water. She felt bad for making jokes, but he seemed to need the sarcasm after the tougher days. She knew he missed his barber shop, with or without the gory exceptions. But she knew that wasn't always what put him in a foul mood after hard days. When he was tired, he seemed to brood more on his past wrongs, including the slaying of Lucy and letting Joanna go with the sailor.

"Mr. T? Can I ask you a question?" He looked down at her.

"Do you…ever think of Lucy anymore?" She felt him shift beside her.

"You mean in a romantic sense?" She shook her head.

"I mean at all." Todd gazed at his pet for a moment, her features gleaming in the light from the lamp. The truth was, he only thought of Barker's Lucy when Mrs. Lovett brought her up. On occasion, she'd be in a recurring nightmare of his but never in a nice sense anymore. He'd gotten over her, completely and forever. It was Mrs. Lovett only that dwelled on his thoughts nowadays.

"No." He answered, watching her for a reaction. What he saw was almost a relief that enveloped her features the moment the word was out of his mouth. She gave him a slight smile and nodded before turning back to the water.

"Why do you keep asking?" He added curiously. She didn't look up.

"Just checking up on ya, Mr. T. Seeing if you was holding onto the past when I've left it all behind."

_Liar…_

He moved around her and mirrored her position against the railing, before plunging them back into silence. After the close call in the kitchen two weeks back, he'd considered telling her his feelings once and for all. He squirmed a little against the railing, wondering how he was going to get back to his rehearsed proposal from their current conversation topic.

"Mrs. Lovett? Can I ask you a question?" She turned towards him.

"Of course, Mr. T." He shifted to his side.

"All those months ago, when I first stepped into your shop and you found out who I was, you took me in immediately. Probably when no one else would have."

He reached out and turned her head towards him.

"Why?" She gave him the sweetest and most confused smile he'd ever seen.

"Oh, Mr. T., do you really have to ask? I told you then I've loved you since before you was sent away." She looked him right in the eyes. "I meant it then and I mean it now: I love you, Mr. T. Whether you have feelings for me or not, I-" She stopped as Todd leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. She practically melted on the spot, gripping the railing for support. He kissed her for a few minutes, slipping his arms around her and pulling them both into a standing position, her arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders. Her mind flashed back to that day up in his room, when she'd first voiced her feelings to him.

When they finally parted, he wrapped his arms around her, their heartbeats frantic but one. He ran his fingers absentmindedly through her hair.

"I do have feelings for you, my pet. I've had them ever since I saw you that first night in the shop. I'm just sorry it's taken me this long to tell you straight out." She sighed into his shoulder, her heart melting at his sweet voice. It got so low when he talked about anything he was serious about.

"It's all right, love. You had other things on your mind." He gave a short sigh, almost like he was frustrated at her forgiveness.

"That's the point, Mrs. Lovett. You gave me a home, food, a place to work-" he pulled her back from him, looking her square in the eye.

"-and acceptance and love when I didn't deserve anything but a straight jacket." She beamed at him, moving her hand up to his cheek.

"That's all in the past now, love. If you have something to say now, say it and we'll never think on the things that can't be changed."

"Anything?" he asked quietly.

She smiled sweetly. "Anything, Mr. T."

He gazed at her a moment, taking in her radiance and beauty in the moonlight, before giving her a slight smile.

"If you wish, my pet." He released her waist and took the smallest of steps back.

"Mrs. Lovett, you been my angel of guidance and peace since I arrived back into the civilized world. You gave me companionship, friendship, and-" He gave her a sly smirk, "-partnership for many months while I exacted my revenge on those who'd destroyed my past. You then took me with you when my revenge was complete and I was nothing but a burden to you. You knew of Ben Barker and yet loved Sweeney Todd just as much, if not more." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink into them both, his heart hammering so loud, he found it hard to believe she couldn't hear it.

"You gave me everything a man could ask for and more, so let me give you something."

She shook her head . "All I want is you, Mr. T. That's all I've ever wanted or needed." He gazed at her a moment, drinking her in,

Reaching inside his jacket pocket, he said quietly, "Well, Mrs. Lovett, if you really want me-", as he pulled out a small wooden box and dropping to one knee, "I'm yours." Mrs. Lovett gasped as he opened the box to reveal a small pewter ring nestled snuggly in crimped velvet. She could only look at him, all words escaping her.

He looked at her helplessly. "If you'll have me…my love."

"You silly man. Of course I will." She smiled down at him as he removed the ring and placed it on her finger. He rose and took her in his arms, as she hoped he would for many years to come. She felt him brush her ear in a soft kiss as he clasped her to him.

"I love you, Mrs. Lovett." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Mr. T."

~The End~


End file.
